Two Bestfriends, One Dense: Keep Dreaming!
by Azusaz
Summary: AU: Natsu, after living with his best friend Lucy for a long time he finally in the middle of a relationship with her. But in the middle of all of this, he begins experiencing "wet dreams" and doesn't know where it's coming from. How will Natsu try to fix this problem? WARNING! This is a LEMON which contents sexual content within this story.


**AN**: Alright, as promised a rated M fic. *sob* I had to study so hard for this. ;o; Even though I already have a dirty mind.. I have stuff in my mind I never knew about. SOBBB. B| fffffff- if you've never read my story that comes with this ..it's called **Two bestfriends, one dense**. Read it if you don't get whats going on.. uhh what else should I put? D8 I know nothing about sex so .. hate me if I explain this wrong. ; 3 ;

**Music**: Imagination by Airi

* * *

><p>Lucy moaned as Natsu slowly penetrated into her. "Natsu, it hurts!", she screamed into his ear. Their breathing became heavier as Natsu began thrusting slowly into her, gaining more speed as the minutes passed by. "Lucy.. you feel so good.", he groaned kissing and teething at her neck with his teeth. "Natsu, more. I want more.", Lucy breathed out as she dug her nails into his bare shoulder.<p>

Natsu started thrusting faster and deeper into her. Making her scream his name each time he rammed into her. "Cum for me.", he whispered seductively into her ear.

* * *

><p>Natsu gasped, and sat up. Sweat trickling down his face. He looked beside him, Lucy was still sound asleep. He could feel his erection from under the blankets. He groaned, he had to finish himself off.. right now. He's been having these dreams about them having sex a lot. He couldn't help it. He breathed out slowly as he teased his length a bit.<p>

"Fuck..", he growled under his breath. He didn't want Lucy hearing him, and he didn't want to tell her about the dreams he's been having recently. He groaned as he reached his limit. This was the best he could do to keep him from going beserk.

He yawned as he grew a bit tired. These dreams were killing him, seriously. Its been going on for almost a week straight, what the hell made him have these dreams? He's been eating right, exercising. What could it be that caused the dreams? Before he could ejaculate, the dreams always ended. He knew what he wanted, he just couldn't believe himself.

Natsu stretched a bit, his hands smelled. He quickly went to the bathroom and washed them, did his morning routine. Shower, brush his teeth, wash his face. "Natsu..?", he turned and saw her. Yawning and stretching. He then noticed her nipples were bulging out of her shirt. "Uh, morning. Luce.", he hid the blush that spread across his cheeks. She smiled, "Morning."

* * *

><p>"Lucy.", he smiled patting his lap. It was movie night, and it was Lucy's turn to pick a movie to watch. So she picked some sorta gushy romance movie. She happily sat down on Natsu's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.<p>

Soon, the movie got a bit intense. Clothes were thrown on the floor and there was aggressive moaning and kissing. What the hell did Lucy rent? He stared at his girlfriend who was laying on the couch. He noticed that blush spreading across her cheeks. Did she have any idea there was going to be a sex scene in this movie? "Natsu.", she whimpered.

What? What did she want? "Yes, love?", he responded. "I feel uncomfortable watching this.", she sighed heavily sitting up. She hated it, she hated the movie. What should he do? He was into the movie, like every guy should when they see some hot sex scene going on. "I'll turn it off.", he pressed the off button on the remote.

They sat there in complete silence. "I'm going to make dinner.", Lucy walked towards the kitchen. Natsu stared at her, somehow his eyes landed onto her butt. He blushed lightly as he remembered accidently seeing her in her under garmets couple months ago. Yawning, he seemed a bit tired again. He layed on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Natsu awoke, in bed? His bed? Wasn't Lucy making dinner? "Natsu.", he traced the voice to Lucy. "Lucy? Where are you?", it was too dark for him to see. Only the moonlight from the window was a source of light. "I'm right here, silly.", Lucy appeared near the moonlight. That's when Natsu almost had a nosebleed.<p>

Lucy was wearing a babydoll nightie. It was VERY short in Natsu's view. "What are you wearing..?", he asked covering his nose in case he had a nosebleed. "I bought this for you, didn't you want me to wear it?", Lucy frowned. Wait what? Since when did he ask her to buy one? Oh .. shit. She must've caught him looking at the Victoria's Secret catalouge.

A giggle escaped her lips as she walked slowly towards him, crawling onto the bed and sitting on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her nails tracing lightly over his skin. "Touch me.", she seductively said, bringing his hands onto her belly. Natsu obeyed. He slipped his hands under her nightie, going up her waist. A moan escaped from her lips as he found her breasts.

Natsu chuckled as another moan came out of her as he pinched her nipples. She sounded cute. "More.", Lucy demanded. He layed her down on the bed and began taking off her nightie only leaving her panties. Weird how she didn't show any response. Was she comfortable to show herself to him?

He began kissing her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Exploring it, licking the back of her front teeth. Rubbing his tongue against hers. He slowly slipped her panties off of her.

* * *

><p>Natsu gasped, he sat up and looked around. He was in the living room, what the hell? "Another dream..", he cursed rubbing his temples. "Dream?", Lucy wondered sitting on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "What dream?", she asked again. Natsu sighed, rubbing her sides. "Nothing.", he smiled kissing her lips.<p>

"Alright, if you say so.", Lucy smiled grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. They both fell onto the bed, whispering seductive words into eachother's ears. "Lucy, I thought we were having dinner.", Natsu said sliding his hand up her thigh. "I decided not to make any."

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Natsu!", everyone in the room cheered. It was Natsu's birthday, Lucy had planned everything. "Surprise.", she smiled as he pulled her towards him. "Yeah, surprise.", he chuckled kissing her lips. "Wendy made a cake for you.", she said pointing to the table that held a strawberry mousse cake.<p>

"Smells good, thank you.", he smiled patting Wendy's head. "Alright, let's just blow the cake.", Gajeel and Gray yelled. It took forever for Natsu to get home, probably because he went to buy something that took FOREVER to find.

Everyone sang happy birthday, Natsu blew out the eighteen candles and they all clapped. "Alright, does everyone have a cake?", Lucy asked. Everybody nodded as they began eating, complementing Wendy of how astonishing the cake was.

Everyone had left about an hour later, the room was a big mess. Beer bottles knocked over, bottle of wine on the table, presents trashed thanks to Gray. Lucy decided she'd clean up the mess tomorrow. She was too beat. She headed upstairs seeing Natsu sitting on the bed opening a small present. Which reminded her.

"Oh! Natsu! I'm sorry, I didn't have time to buy you a gift. Is there anything you'd like me to do?", Lucy asked sitting on his lap. Natsu sighed, putting the gift he opened aside and reached under the bed and held up a pink bag. "What's this?", Lucy asked taking the bag from his hands and peeked at it. "Don't look at it until you change into it, Luce!", ordered Natsu pushing her into the bathroom. "W-wait!", she said before he slammed the door.

"What .. the hell is this?", she said blushing slightly. She sighed putting it on and examining herself in the mirror. "It's .. so revealing. When the hell did he buy this?", she yelled.

Once Lucy got out the bathroom, it was pitch dark. "Natsu?", she whispered looking around the room. The only light resource in the room was the moonlit window. "Yes Luce?", oh he was on the bed. "Why'd you ask me to put this babydoll nightie on?", she mumbled going under the covers.

"It's my birthday. And I can get whatever I want can I?", he asked now on top of her. "Well .. what do you want?", she asked putting her hands onto his shoulders. Natsu chuckled and began kissing her passionatly. Running his hands down her sides, her lower back. What seemed like minutes he slipped his tongue into her mouth rubbing his tongue against hers.

She moaned as he started kissing and sucking at her neck, which would probably turn into hickeys the next morning. "N-natsu.", she breathed out tangling her fingers to his pink hair. "mm..", he mumbled against her skin. "M-more please..", she mumbled.

"More of what..?", he smiled kissing down her chest almost reaching her mounds. "T-tease me more!", Lucy moaned as he started pulling down her top, inch by inch leaving wet kisses along the way. She squirmed as her breasts were revealed. "N-natsu!", she yelled as he pinned her hands above her head. "Their so soft Lucy~", he whispered in her ear as he groped her breasts.

She moaned even more when he started to pinch her nipples, rolling them between his thumb and index fingers. "I wonder how they taste like..", he said seductively. Oh god, he isn't going to..! Lucy nearly yelled inside of her head as he started licking her nipples and sucking on them.

"N-natsu! St..op!", she moaned. "Aw, but I was having so much fun.", he smiled kissing her cheek softly. "Since it's your birthday.. here's my gift: you can do whatever you wish to me.", she said softly.

"So.. does that mean I can fuck you?", he whispered seductively into her ear. Lucy shivered as his hot breath blew against her ear and nodded slightly. "But .. if we're gonna do it. I wouldn't want to be the only one naked.", she pouted.

Natsu laughed and placed her hands on his shirt, "Then take them off for me." She did as was told, pulling his shirt over his head. She blushed as she stared at his muscular body. She's looked at him without a shirt on before. She just felt different now since they were about to have sexual intercourse.

"You like what you see?", he kissed her forehead. "Yeah.", she softly said. Natsu quickly took off his pants revealing his red boxers and looked at Lucy's innocent red face. He leaned onto her body and pressed his chest against hers slipping his tongue into her mouth. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, circling her tongue around his.

But Natsu took advantage of what he was doing and slid one of his hands up her thigh, going in between the two. Lucy's blush made him grin, he rubbed his fingers against her middle which made her panties soaking wet. He then decided going a step further as he slid her panties down her legs, sliding a figure inside of her. This action made Lucy moan but Natsu quickly swallowed it.

As they broke apart, Natsu started kissing down her body. Starting with her lips, her jawline, her neck, sucking on her collarbone, kissing in-between her breasts, her belly, down to her V line. "NATSU!", she screamed as he kissed her womanhood. He never did this with a girl but he knew where their pleasure spot was. He could taste her sweet nectar as he stuck his tongue into her, thrusting it as far as he could. He wanted to make her scream his name.

"mm.. Natsu.", Lucy breathed out as she tangled her fingers to his hair. He brought his head up and stood on top of her, rested his forehead against hers. "You taste good, you know that?", he whispered. Lucy puffed her cheeks and tugged at his boxers.

"It's not fair..", she pouted. Natsu smiled and kissed her cheek. "Take them off for me."

So she did, she stared at his length .. it was the one thing he has never seen of a guy. "Are you ready?", Natsu smiled, looking into her eyes. Lucy smiled, she wasn't sure she'd be making a good choice. But this was called "making love". So that meant they both loved eachother ... right?

"Be gentle.", she smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek. Natsu slowly slid his length into her, inch by inch. "Natsu, it hurts!", Lucy screamed digging her nails into his shoulder. "I'll go slow Lucy, for as much as you'd like.", he said kissing at her neck.

"It's .. mmph! Fine, just keep going.", she managed to say. "If you say so my love.", Natsu smiled thrusting into her slow and deep.

Soon enough, it got a bit intense. Seductive loud moans and swears filled the room. "Lucy, fuck! I can't hold it!", Natsu growled thrusting into her faster and deeper. "N-Natsu! Just do it, I will too.", she moaned again as he hit just the right spot.

"Right there Natsu!", she yelled arching her back. "Luce. Luce. Luce.. LUCY!", he screamed against her neck as he thrusted into her one last time releasing his sperm inside of her.

Lucy collasped onto the bed breathing heavily, Natsu pulled his length out and landed beside her. "Lucy..", he smiled bringing her chin up and kissing her lips. But this kiss was comfy and warmer, and softer. She smiled, even though it was under aged sex, it just felt so right.

"I love you, Natsu.", she whispered into his ear wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you more, Lucy.", he rested his forehead against hers running his hands down her sides. They kissed again until a yawn came over Lucy. Natsu chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Oh god.. this really took me three days to type. I mean .. I was so lazy. And writers block. And I became lazy ... and stuck. So I was all "whatever" since I know you guys were expecting a rated M story a few days ago. I apologize. D8 OH - and I'm sorry if the ending really doesn't make sense.. I just wrote what I had in my head. SOBBB. And I cannot believe I wrote this.. xD


End file.
